


Who Needs Underwear Anyway?

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Michael has a cat, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's cat may have a slight obsession with Luke's underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Underwear Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first time i've actually written anything in ages! also the first time i've ever written anything 5sos related. i based this off a dumb tumblr prompt that i found so i hope it's not terrible. please be nice to me.

It'd been an exceptionally long day, mainly due to Calum talking all day about his girlfriend, and all Michael wanted was to go home, order pizza and marathon Breaking Bad on Netflix. He did not want to get home and find some ridiculous 7ft broad blond guy running round his front garden yelling at his cat.

Michael hesitated before getting out of his car, watching as the dude chased his cat round, who seemed to have something in his mouth. Upon closer inspection, Michael realised that it wasn't just something, it was a pair of underpants decorated with Marvel characters. Struggling to contain his laughter, he got out the car and walked over. "Need a hand there?" he asked, desperately trying to keep a straight face.

"Is your cat from hell or something? This is the third time this week it's stolen my underwear!" the blond guy exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. "Can't you like, train it or something?"  
"His name is Beelzebub if that explains anything," Michael told him, grinning. "I'm Michael, by the way." He figured that if there was a hot guy chasing his cat, he may as well be friendly.  
"Hi. I'm Luke. Are you gonna help get my underwear back from your damn cat or just stand there?"

"C'mere Beelzebub," Michael called, crouching down. The cat padded over to him, Luke's underwear still clutched in his teeth. Michael reached out and gently removed the underwear, petting Beelzebub. "Here ya go," he said, chucking them at Luke.  
"Thanks man," Luke said grudgingly.   
"Can I ask how my cat has repeatedly ended up with your underwear?"  
"Every time I hang my washing out, he keeps sneaking into my garden and taking my clothes."  
"Well I can't blame him. I'd definitely want to be taking your clothes too," Michael said, winking.  
Luke flushed a deep red and looked at the ground. Michael felt a crushing sense of embarrassment and disappointment settle in the depths of his stomach. 

"Oh man, you're not even gay are you? Fuck. I just thought maybe you were and yeah..." he trailed off, glancing sideways at Luke.  
There were several seconds of extremely awkward silence before Luke cleared his throat. "It's okay. Actually, we could get pizza and watch a film or something?" he suggested, smiling softly at Michael, who felt his heart melt slightly.   
"Yeah, that'd be great! Do you wanna like, come in or something?" he asked, picking up Beelzebub and petting him.   
"Sure, just hang on a minute," Luke said, gesturing to the underwear he was still clutching.  
"Oh yeah, sure. Just let yourself in once you're done."

Michael unlocked the door, grinning to himself. "Well done buddy," he said, stroking Beelzebub. It was probably the first time his cat had ever helped him get a date. Although he never imagined it'd happen by said date having his underwear stolen. He set the cat down and went into his room to change out of his work clothes. He may have spent a little too long picking out the perfect outfit, being as he'd just set about changing his top when Luke walked in.   
"Oh my god I'm so sorry. You said to just let myself in and I didn't know you were getting changed fuck I'm sorry." Luke began to back out of the room, looking terrified.  
"Hey man, it's okay. You don't have to leave," Michael reassured him, picking up his shirt and putting it on. 

Luke looked as if he was about to protest until he glanced at Michael's torso. "Holy shit, I love blink-182!" he exclaimed.   
"Hell yeah," Michael high-fived him, and also mentally high-fived himself because Luke totally looked like the type of guy to be into pop punk and he may or may not have worn that shirt to impress him. Today was definitely turning out to be his lucky day. 

He walked out of his room and led Luke through to the living room. "So, you wanna order some pizza?" he asked, throwing himself down on the sofa.  
"Sure. What's your favourite topping?"  
"Pepperoni for the win, bro."  
"That's my favourite too!" Luke grinned.   
"So, we have mutual taste in pizza toppings and music and my cat likes your underwear. I think this relationship will go far, my friend," Michael said, smirking.

Once the pizza was ordered and Luke was sat next to him, he switched on the TV and opened up Netflix. "Guests get to pick the film," he said, passing the remote to Luke. After about 5 minutes of searching, Luke settled on Forrest Gump.   
"Oh god, are you trying to make me cry on a first date?" Michael asked, smiling as he saw Luke turn pink.

When the pizza arrived, Michael grabbed two beer bottles from the fridge and balanced the box between him and Luke. As the film began, he may or may not have purposely reached for a piece at the same time as Luke so their hands brushed. They ate mostly in silence, both transfixed by the film. When they'd both finished, Michael moved the box onto the floor and tried to subtly move closer to the other boy. Without taking his eyes off the screen, Luke stretched and put his arm around Michael's shoulders. It might have been an extremely cliche move, but Michael snuggled in closer and rested himself against Luke.

By the end of the film, Michael was sobbing into Luke's shoulder whilst the other boy tried to hide the fact that he was clearly crying even though his tears were dripping onto Michael's hair. "Sorry I picked such a sad film," he said, sniffling. Michael simply responded by blowing his nose.   
"Next time, I'm picking a happy film. We can watch a damn kids movie instead."  
"There's going to be a next time?" Luke asked, looking hopefully at Michael.  
"If you're up for it. And if my cat allows it," he answered, laughing. 

As silence fell, Michael found himself distracted by Luke's dumb lip ring and just how blue his eyes really were. Never one to think things through, he leaned forwards and kissed the other boy, tangling his hand in Luke's hair. Luke responded hesitantly and Michael felt his heart swell with affection. He pulled back and brushed his lips against the tip of Luke's nose. "Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked, gazing at the younger boy. Luke nodded, twining his fingers together with Michael's.   
"You can see me every day if you want," he said. "Only if your cat stops stealing my underwear.  
"I can't make any promises."


End file.
